Epic Last Song
by Samparam
Summary: Draco Malfoy har sedan första mötet velat ha Harry Potter nära sig. Men vet han verkligen på vilket sätt... och hur nära? -Ingen ordning på pairingen- -Renskrivning av Pages in my Book-
1. You had me at hello

**A/N: **Jag har – äntligen – tagit mig i kragen och börjat renskriva _Pages in my Book_ (kort PiMB).  
Varför renskriva?  
- Jag skämdes över att läsa den hemska våldtäkt av mitt modersmål som ficen var fylld av.  
Varför har du bytt titel?  
- För PiMB II är fortfarande i rullning, dessutom känns det fräscht med nytt namn.  
Innehåller denna version förändringar?  
- Svar ja. Det är en del som kändes som lågstadiematerial och som jag var tvungen att mixtra med. Jag är nöjd, så nu får ni säga vad ni vill.  
Något mer nytt?  
- Jo, jag har sett till så att varenda kapitel har fått en – åtminstone måttligt – passande titel. Alla kapiteltitlar är även låttitlar (ibland ett utdrag ur en låt). Jag kommer berätta vilket band/vilken artist som gör låten jag tagit titeln/textraden ifrån i varje Author's note!  
SJUKT SPÄNNANDE! LET'S GO?  
- JAJAMÄN.

Låt: _You had me hello_  
Band: _A day to remember_  
/Curry

_Första kapitlet – You had me at hello_

De allra flesta trollkarlar och häxor hade hört historien om Harry Potter – Pojken som överlevde, pojken som hade överlevt Lord Voldemorts dödsförbannelse och som hade påverkat att en av tidernas kraftfullaste och ondaste trollkarl hade avlidit. Denna spännande historia hade knappast undsluppit Draco Malfoy, som var mycket intresserad av ämnet. Han kunde inte undgå sig att rysa av välbehag vid tanken av att ha en så kraftfull och respekterad trollkarl vid sin sida som Potter.

Efter en lång tid, då Draco snart skulle fylla elva år, dök en nyhet upp som fick honom att skratta av förtjusning – det sades att Potter skulle gå sina skolår på Hogwarts, med start den första september det året. Detta innebar att Potter skulle inleda sitt första år samtidigt som Draco... på samma skola.

Skrattet av förtjusning blev högre och än mer ohejdbart, men trots det slag av hopp och drömmar Draco fått, visste han inte hur lång vägen till att få Harry Potter var. Han hade inte den minsta aning...

–

Han hörde sin mor ropa på honom ifrån våningen under, och med en suck lade han ifrån sig tidningen – vilken han noggrant var i färd att gå igenom på jakt efter fler nyheter om Potter – för att gå ned till hallen.

Väl nere, möttes han av sin mor, iklädd resemantel och ett stort leende.

"Draco!" sade hon ivrigt på ett sånt där sätt bara mödrar kan låta. "Det är dags att åka!"

"Åka? Var då?" undrade Draco, fortfarande med tankarna på tidningen som låg på hans rum.

"Till Diagongränden, förstås", sade hans mor och tog ner sin sons resemantel från en krok på väggen. "Vi ska köpa dina skolsaker. Sätt på dig manteln nu, jag har redan inköpslistan på mig."

Draco funderade ett kort ögonblick på att protestera i ett försök att återgå till sitt letande, men insåg sedan att han själv varit mycket ivrig inför inköpet av hans allra första trollstav. Han tog emot manteln och följde sin mor ut genom dörren.

–

"Gå du och köp dig skolklädnaderna, så köper jag dina böcker åt dig", hade hans mamma sagt innan hon visat honom var Madam Malkins Klädnader för Alla Tillfällen låg och sedan tassat iväg till bokhandeln.

Då Draco stod på pallen och väntade på att Madam Malkin skulle bli färdig med hans mått för klädnaderna, klang dörrbjällran till och en mörkhårig pojke steg in i butiken.

Pojken såg ytterst desorienterad ut, och verkade vara av halvblodssort, eftersom han var klädd i mugglarkläder – några storlekar för stora sådana, men ändå mugglarkläder. Hans blick sökte sig nyfiket igenom affären, men han blinkade förskräckt till då Madam Malkin erbjöd honom en plats på pallen bredvid Dracos.

Så fort han stod upp på pallen lade Draco märke till två detaljer – pojkens ögon var gröna i nyansen av en smaragd, och så ärret. Det syntes knappt under det rufsiga, ovårdade håret, men nog såg Draco det. Det var unikt format som en blixt, någonting ett vanligt föremål inte kunde ha orsakat.

Med blodet kraftigt pulserande i ådrorna, hälsade Draco.

Pojken såg upp, verkade syna honom snabbt och slängde sedan fram en hälsningsfras.

I nästa ögonblick verkade Madam Malkin vara klar med måtten på Draco, och efter att han dragit av sig klädnaden för att överlämna den till henne, frågade hon den mörkhårige pojken om han också skulle till Hogwarts.

"Ja, frun", svarade han artigt och Madam Malkin lade undan Dracos klädnad en stund.

"Mr Malfoy, har du tid att vänta medan jag tar måtten på pojken här?"

"Javisst", svarade Draco men återgick direkt till att granska pojken med blixtärret.

"Hogwarts, va?" sade han.

"Japp", svarade pojken och drog en klädnad över huvudet. "Du också?"

"Självklart", log Draco och försökte välja en av de tusentals frågor han förberett inför sitt möte med Pojken som överlevde... om det nu var han. "Så... um... vilket elevhem tror du att du kommer hamna i?"

Pojken såg förvånat på honom. "Elevhem...?"

Draco gjorde stora ögon: "Du vet, elevhemmen? Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor...?"

Pojken svarade inte, men behöll den förvirrade minen.

_Detta kan inte vara Potter, _tänkte Draco för sig själv. _Skulle inte Potter ha vetskap om Hogwarts elevhem? Fast å andra sidan... är han inte uppvuxen hos mugglare?_

Detta fick honom att rysa lite av obehag. _Stackars pojke... _Han bestämde sig snabbt, tog nya tag.

"Så, vad heter du? Vi kommer nog träffas på skolan."

"Harry Potter", svarade pojken och sträckte fram handen.

Med ett plötsligt – och troligtvis illa dolt – lyckorus skakade Draco hans hand och presenterade sig:

"Jag är Draco Malfoy. Du måste vara den kände Potter." Han försökte innerligt att framstå som om han stötte på världskända trollkarlar varje dag, men hade inte tid att tänka efter ifall det lyckades eller ej. "Det är en stor ära. Mycket trevligt att träffas, Harry Potter. Vi kommer nog bli goda vänner, du och jag."

"Absolut", sade Harry, inte helt omuntert. "Trevligt att träffa dig också, Draco Malfoy."


	2. I almost told you that I loved you

**A/N:** Tjenamors!

Jag har varit internethandikappad de senaste månaderna, och har inte kunnat ladda upp, men nu är jag äntligen tillbaka för att ge er mer av _Epic Last Song_!

Här kommer kapitel nummer två, hope you like!

Släpp av en kommentar innan du går, thnx!

Yours truly,

Curry

Låt: _I almost told you that I loved you_

Band: _Papa Roach_

_Andra kapitlet – I almost told you that I loved you_

Sex år hade passerat sedan Draco hade presenterat sig inför Harry Potter, och efter de åren hade det blivit svårt att tro att de någonsin skakat hand och konverserat vänskapligt med varandra. Kanske hade det inte varit lika svårt att tro det, om det inte vore för att Draco stigit på Hogwartsexpressen bara några sekunder för sent. Det enda han hunnit se var hur Potter slunkit in i en kupé längre fram i tåget, och då han gick för att se vem – om någon – han satt tillsammans med... besvikelsen.

Smutsskallen Granger och blodsförrädaren Weasley – två tvättäkta Gryffindorare – var de Potter satt med och... _skrattade._

När Draco tänkte tillbaka på den scenen, kände han inte det hat han hade gjort de där sex åren tidigare. Då hade han blivit rasande och avundsjuk, men nu var det någonting helt annat, någonting okänt. Mörk var känslan utan tvekan, men ingen ilska.

Kanske var avundsjukan fast, en mycket underlig avundsjuka.

–

"Draco, jag går och lägger mig nu."

Han ryckte till och såg hur Blaise rullade ihop sina pergamentark till rullar. Med hes röst försäkrade Draco honom om att han skulle följa hans exempel så fort uppsatsen var färdigskriven.

"Javisst", sade Blaise och blinkade mot Draco. "Professor Snape måste förvänta sig någonting alldeles extra ifrån din sida, efter din insats under förra lektionen. Lycka till."

Så lämnade han bordet med sin färdigskrivna läxa under armen.

Draco såg ned på sitt pergament. Hans handstil täckte halva arket, men textens innehåll var knappast vad Professor Snape förväntade sig av sin favoritelev i en uppsats om någonting så simpelt som patronusar.

Med en uppgiven suck återgick Draco till sitt filosoferande om Potter. Han mindes en dag speciellt, i deras tredje årskurs...

–

Det hade känts som bara ännu en dag i det alldagliga, tråkiga liv som han levde, då Draco vandrade igenom Hogwarts korridorer för minst hundratjugonde gången, trots att han var ensam denna gång. Var hans vänner befann sig då kunde han inte minnas. Han kände sig relativt fridfull, men ändå lika bitter som alltid. Dock var hans sinne tömt på tankar då han nådde entréhallen, där han stannade till.

Den så kallade gyllene trion spatserade rakt emot honom, var och en helt uppslukade av sitt viskande. Helt impulsivt, harklade sig Draco. Trion stannade till, bara ett par meter ifrån honom, och han kunde se Grangers uttryck av ilska över att ha blivit avbruten mitt i en mening.

"Potter", sade Draco tydligt men med den vanliga spelade nonchalans han så ofta använde sig av. "Sett till några Dementorer idag?"

Potter var snabb med att slänga fram sitt svar: "Några äckliga, illaluktande varelser? Jo då, jag tror jag såg till Crabbe och Goyle alldeles nyss." Han hånlog åt sin kvickhet. "Hur så?"

Draco var inte på lång väg en lika duktig sökare som Potter, och detta kanske var ett av bevisen. Han var inte snabbtänkt alls. Det kändes som om hans läppar torkade ut, men ändå hann han inte säga någonting förrän Potter plötsligt stod öga mot öga med honom, med en hand på hans axel.

"'Vi kommer nog bli goda vänner, du och jag'", citerade Potter ifrån vad som kändes som flera sekel tidigare, och Draco kunde för en kort stund tro sig se den Harry Potter han sagt just de orden till.

Sedan dunkade Potter honom två gånger i ryggen – på ett ganska vänskapligt sätt – och vände sig om för att komplettera trion igen. När han såg på Draco igen, var hånleendet tillbaks i hans ansikte.

"Det tror jag säkert att vi kommer bli", sade han och fnyste till. "Eller vad tror du, Malfoy?"

Draco tänkte så det knakade, men kunde ändå inte komma på någonting att kontra med. Entréhallen var knäpptyst, så pass tyst att han kunde höra sitt armbandsur ticka.

"Du pratar som om jag frivilligt andas samma luft som du, Potter!" spottade han fram så plötsligt att han var rädd för att snubbla på orden. "Men där tar du fel!"

Så vände han på klacken för att gå tillbaks den väg han kommit ifrån.

Han hörde Weasley fnissa bakom hans rygg, och Potter ropa:

"Men Malfoy, vänta!"

Draco suckade och stannade. "Vadå?"

"Du... du har någonting på... på din mantel."

"Huh?" Draco kände efter med handen längs ryggen. Hans fingrar kände en bit papper. Han drog av lappen och läste vad som verkade ha skrivits i all hast: "_HALVBLOD_".

Med en brinnande ilska inom sig, knycklade han ihop lappen och stegade snabbt iväg mot Slytherins uppehållsrum. Aldrig någonsin hade han känt sig så förödmjukad som då.

Draco hade spenderat sex skolår på Hogwarts. Dessa år hade han omsorgsfullt vigt åt att göra Harry Potters liv till ett helvete. Men varje år var Potter likförbannat tillbaka på skolan, lika ny och fräsch som alltid.

_I almost told you that I loved you_

_Thank God I didn't, 'cause it would've been a lie_


	3. Bye Bye Beautiful

**A/N:** Howdy!

Tack för kommentarerna, här kommer ännu ett kapitel. Eftersom det förra var så kort, skickar jag in två kapitel direkt! Awesome, right?

Läs och njut, och som vanligt - släpp av en review innan du går.

Yours truly,

Curry

Låt: _Bye Bye Beautiful_

Band: _Nightwish_

_Tredje kapitlet – Bye Bye Beautiful_

Draco såg ner i sitt knä. Hans sinne kändes tungt av feber och huvudvärken började bli olidlig. Men han kunde inte motstå att fortsätta tänka, fortsätta komma ihåg, känna och pussla ihop allting. Det kändes som om han vara nära en lösning på någonting. Efter att ha varit vaken till tidig morgon flera dagar den veckan för att ägna sig åt detta, kunde han inte sluta nu. Det vore slöseri med tid – även om han hade blivit sjuk nu. Febern kan ha haft någonting att göra med den natten då han satt endast iklädd pyjamasbyxor med ett spöregn som föll ute, men detta var inte intressant, verkligen inte.

Han kunde förstås gå till sjukhusflygeln. Dock ville han inte tilldela Potter det nöjet, för nog skulle väl Potter gotta sig i att Draco låg på en sjukbädd och missade qudditchmatcher? Draco tänkte en gång till. Skulle han verkligen det? Kanske...

Potter var ju ändå inte riktigt av det slaget som lade uppmärksamhet i vad sin plågoande höll på med. Faktiskt, var han nog inte ens av det slaget som brydde sig om sin plågoande – i detta fall Draco – i huvud taget. Med lite subtraktion angående metaforerna, så kunde Draco snart räkna ut att det han just kommit fram till var att Potter, kort sagt, sket fullständigt i honom.

Men det som hände då han insåg detta, gjorde honom inte förvånad över det han insett, utan över vad han kände. Det var den där känslan han känt varenda gång han träffat på Potter i sällskap av Weasley och Granger... nej. Inte i sällskap av dem båda. Bara i sällskap av-

Hans tankar blev avbrutna av att dörren till sovsalen öppnades. Draco vred, med svårighet upp ansiktet mot Blaise, som stod i dörröppningen.

"Hej, Draco", sade Blaise, stängde dörren efter sig och gick fram till Dracos säng. "Jag tog med mig en, öh, huvudvärkstablett ifrån sjukhusflygeln, och en flaska pumpasaft." Han ställde flaskan på sängbordet och höll fram ett piller i handflatan. "Varsågod."

"Tack", mumlade Draco hest och tog emot pillret.

Blaise sänkte handen och verkade granska honom.

"Öh, du kan gå nu", sade Draco. "Jag sväljer tabletten själv."

"Nehej, du!" sade Blaise som om han just ertappat honom med att göra någonting förbjudet. "Jag ska se när du gör det, jag vill att du ska bli frisk igen." Han verkade bli lite vilsen i ett ögonblick och såg bort medan han tillade: "Alltså, lektionerna är skittrista utan dig."

Draco försökte fnysa, men råkade istället hoppa över ett andetag. "Ja, ja", sade han istället och tippade över tabletten i munnen och sköljde ned det med pumpasaft. Efteråt räckte han ut tungan mot Blaise. "Titta. Svalt."

Blaise nickade godkännande, och så fort han lämnat rummet, sjönk Draco tillbaka till sina avbrutna tankar.

_Hur var det nu då,_ tänkte han för sig själv och drog sig till minnes.

Den där känslan. Han kände den bara då han träffade Potter, men också bara då Potter var i sällskap av... Weasley. Vad betydde det? Vad var det för känsla? Den var smärtsam... emotionellt sett smärtsam.

Ännu en gång var han tvungen att tänka tillbaka.

–

Det var bara någon timme efter att Draco blivit sorterad till Slytherin, och Potter till Gryffindor. Draco betraktade den nyblivna Gryffindoraren, ifrån Slytherinbordet. Han var omgiven av Weasleybröder och andra slödder som pratade med honom, och detta gjorde Draco... upprörd.

Han reste sig ifrån bordet och gick banade iväg mot Gryffindorbordet. Med sitt allra vänligaste leende på läpparna – som säkerligen inte var speciellt vänligt – gick han fram för att knacka Potter på axeln.

"Harry Potter?"

Han vände sig om mot Draco, och de Gryffindorare som pratat med honom lät också sina blickar sugas mot Draco.

"Å, Malfoy!" sade Potter och log.

En mycket stark känsla dök upp inom Draco, men det var inte en dålig sådan. Den fick honom att le på riktigt, okontrollerat, mot Potter.

"Öh", sade han och försökte få sina mungipor att sjunka till en min som bättre passade hans ärende, men det verkade omöjligt. "Skulle jag kunna få tala med dig, privat?" Han nickade mot Stora Salens utgång.

Potter nickade, fortfarande till synes glad. "Visst." Han vände sig snabbt mot personerna omkring honom: "Jag kommer strax, ska bara byta ut några ord med Malfoy först."

När de gick iväg från Gryffindorbordet, kunde Draco höra hur det viskades omkring dem, men känslan som fått honom att le var kvar och kanske var det den som gjorde att han inte brydde sig om viskningarna.

Han stannade alldeles utanför Stora Salen, och Potter stannade till framför honom.

"Vad var det du ville tala om?" undrade Potter nyfiket.

"Eh", Draco försökte fortfarande få kontroll över leendet, "alltså... ursäkta, jag är så lättad över att jag kom fram till skolan och allt sånt, så..."

Potter nickade. "Jag förstår, det är likadant för mig, jag kan inte sluta le!"

Men Draco visste att det inte var därför han fånlog som han gjorde.

"Så, du trivs bra i Gryffindor?" frågade han.

"O, ja", sade Potter. "De är verkligen trevliga. Och hur är det i Slytherin?"

"Det är..." _Ensamt utan dig_, tänkte Draco men skakade av sig tanken och förträngde den direkt. "...otroligt. Det kunde inte blivit bättre."

Potter log snett, och den starka känslan inom Draco ville att han skulle börja skratta. Han gav under för den och skrattade till. "Synd bara att, öh, vi inte hamnade i samma elevhem", sade han men såg nog inte övertygande ut med det där jäkla leendet.

"Jo, jag hade gärna-"

"Harry, kommer du?"

Den yngste Weasleybrodern, som suttit tillsammans med Potter på tåget, stod plötsligt ett par meter ifrån dem och stal Potters uppmärksamhet ifrån Draco.

"Ja, jag och Malfoy bara pratar lite", sade Potter till honom.

Weasley gick fram till dem och lade en hand på hans axel. "Jag sparar din plats åt dig då", sade han och med en ogillande blick mot Draco, vände han om och gick tillbaka in i Stora Salen.

Potter vände sig mot Draco igen. "Det är nog bäst att jag går, de väntar på mig, så..."

Draco nickade.

"Vi ses, Malfoy. Lika trevligt som alltid att pratas vid", sade Potter leende innan han följde efter Weasley.

Och det var då, när Draco mindes sig själv stå där, helt övergiven, som han kom ihåg känslan. När han kände den, visste han precis vad den var.

_Svartsjuka._


	4. Under Pressure

Låt: _Under Pressure_

Band: _The Used/My Chemical Romance_

_Fjärde kapitlet – Under Pressure_

Värktabletten hade gjort susen, och nu hade Draco förflyttat sig till en av uppehållsrummets fåtöljer, där han satt och stirrade in i den värmande brasan. Pansy stod intill honom och pratade på, men han hade slutat lyssna för längesedan. Han hade slutat tänka, det var inte bra för honom att tänka sådana saker som han tänkt på senaste tiden.

_Svartsjuka, _sade han till sig själv. _Säkert._

Det började kittla till i hans hals, han drog åt sig en näsduk, lutade sig fram och började hosta kraftigt i den.

Pansy lade en hand på hans rygg.

"Draco!" sade hon oroligt då han pausade hostattacken. "Är du säker på att du inte ska gå till sjukhusfly-"

"Håll klaffen, Pansy", muttrade Draco hest. "Jag ska inte gå någonstans."

"Men borde du inte..."

"Du beter dig som besserwissen Granger. Håll bara klaffen."

Pansy öppnade munnen för att säga någonting, men stängde den lika fort. Hon kunde inte blivit mer förolämpad. Med ett nonchalant fnys lämnade hon hans sida.

Uppehållsrummet tömdes sakta på elever. En efter en gick de till sängs, tills Draco var ensam kvar i sin fåtölj. Ensam med sig själv och brasan och, till hans eget förtret, sina tankar. De smög sig fram då han minst anade det, påminde honom om det vidriga ordet som han helst av allt ville glömma bort vad det betydde.

_Svartsjuka._

Blaise hade frågelöst lånat honom en ordbok vari Draco hade slagit upp ordet.

"_Tillstånd som utmärks av misstro rörande en annan persons kärlek/vänskap, och fruktan för dennes intresse för kärlek osv. till en annan/andra personer."_

"Misstro rörande en annan persons kärlek...", mumlade Draco för sig själv. "Fruktan inför dennes intresse för kärlek till andra personer..."

Han tänkte efter.

"Jäkla Potter", muttrade han, irriterad över att ha insett hur känslans beskrivning stämde in så perfekt på vad han kände. Improviserat och i brist på lust att sitta kvar och stirra in i brasan, reste han sig från fåtöljen och såg bort mot sällskapsrummets utgång.

–

Inriktad på vad han skulle göra, men inte säker på vad han skulle säga när han väl hade gjort det, smög Draco sig igenom korridorerna tills han stod framför det sovande porträttet av Den Tjocka Damen. Det var lika bra att hon sov, insåg han då, för han kunde i alla fall inte lösenordet som skulle släppa in honom.

Uppgiven och irriterad på sig själv för att inte planerat detta, sjönk Draco ned på golvet intill porträttet, kanske i hopp om att någon skulle gå ut för att ta en nattmacka, vilket var högst icke troligt. Det var ju trots allt ädla Gryffindorelever på andra sidan porträttet.

Men så, utan Dracos beredskap, svängdes Den Tjocka Damens porträtt runt. Ett halvt, jeansbeklätt smalben slungades över porträttets kant, men så snart porträttet svängt tillbaka på sin plats, var benet borta, och Tjocka Damen hade vaknat.

"Vad gör du här, pojk?" frågade hon Draco irriterat. "Väcker du mig mitt i- Men vänta, du är inte någon Gryffindorare! En..." Hon såg förfärad ut. "En bedragare!"

"Nej, nej, _ssh!_" väste Draco och viftade med händerna framför henne. "Vaktmästaren kommer hit om du skriker, somna bara om!"

Men Den Tjocka Damen verkade inte vara så lättlurad.

"Spring tillbaka till ditt elevhem med detsamma, annars skriker jag", sade hon högdraget och Draco nickade ivrigt för att sedan ta fart runt hörnet.

Väl utom synhåll för porträttet, stannade han och försökte få syn på det jeansbeklädda benet igen. Och alldeles snart syntes ett par gymnastikskor gå förbi. Han tog ett steg framåt och greppade vad som såg ut som luft, lite mindre än två meter ovanför skon, och ryckte till.

Osynlighetsmanteln gled av och Potter avslöjades under den. Draco sträckte ut manteln framför sig, vek ihop den snabbt och stoppade den innanför sin egen mantel.

"_Malfoy!_" väste Potter. "Vad _sysslar _du med? Det där är min!"

"Som Prefekt har jag rätten att konfiskera den här", sade Draco och klappade på bulan som uppstått på hans bröst då han stoppat undan osynlighetsmanteln.

Han såg hur Potters ansikte förvreds av ilska. "_Ge mig den. Jag har inte tid med dig._"

Draco höjde sina ögonbryn. "Varför så bråttom, Potter?" undrade han.

Potter suckade. "Ett brev", sade han som om vartenda ord förstärkte hans ursinne. "Jag skulle skicka ett brev."

"Såhär tidigt?" tyckte Draco. "Hon är...", han såg efter, "halv tre."

"Ja, såhär tidigt", sade Potter. "Men om du ändå inte planerat att släppa förbi mig, kan vi ju ha en liten pratstund, du och jag. Är inte du sjuk, till exempel? Du har inte synts till på Trolldryckskonsten den här veckan."

_Inte synts till...?_ upprepade Draco för sig själv. _Betyder det att Potter har... lagt märke till min frånvaro?_

"Äsch, jag blir aldrig sjuk", sade han överlägset.

Potter såg inte övertygad ut. "Var har du varit i så fall?"

"Vad bryr du dig?" _Han bryr sig om mig,_ sjöng Dracos tankar.

"J-jaa... jag är bara nyfiken", sade Potter osäkert.

Draco fnyste. _Aj, fan._ Han kunde inte fnysa, utan hoppade fortfarande över ett andetag då han gjorde det. Denna gång ledde det till en hostattack.

"'Äsch, jag blir aldrig sjuk'", citerade Potter med en suck och förde in dem båda i ett hörn. Han svängde sin trollstav omkring dem och mumlade: "_Muffliato._"

När Draco hostat halsen torr, frågade han: "Vad är det för trollformel?"

"Den hjälper oss nu i alla fall", sade Potter. "Hur är det med halsen?"

"Bättre", sade Draco. "Det var bara en vanlig host-"

Det blev plötsligt mycket varmt över hans bröstkorg, och han lade märke till att Potter hade kommit närmre honom. Värmen steg till huvudet, då han kände en hand stryka tyget under hans mantel. Potter såg rakt in i hans ögon, och smaragderna verkade göra Draco till ett offer för allt vad pojken bakom dem planerade.

Så i ett enda drag, ryckte Potter åt sig osynlighetsmanteln och steg bakåt.

"Jag tar den här", sade han och höll upp manteln framför sig.

Draco försökte protestera, men pulsen som stigit så overkligt fort och högt, gjorde honom seg i huvudet då den inte verkade sjunka. Korridoren och väggarna såg inte längre solida ut, och Potter inte längre kompakt. Som om han somnat rakt på fläcken, sjönk han bort totalt. Han kände inte ens sina knän slå ned mot det hårda golvet.


	5. I owe this piece of heart to you

**A/N: **Inte så många reviews än, men slänger upp femte kapitlet i nyårsprestent till de som läser!

God läsning och gott nytt år!

Yours truly,

Curry

Låt: _Walls_

Band: _Chemical Vocation_

_Femte kapitlet – I owe this peace of heart to you_

När Draco slog upp ögonen hade han först ingen aning om var han befann sig eller hur lång tid han varit borta. Han visste inte ens vad som hade skett.

Det första han såg var den mörkhårige pojken ifrån Diagongränden, med de smaragdfärgade ögonen fästa på honom själv. Bakom pojken fanns väggar han kände igen som Hogwarts väggar. Det som intresserade honom av dessa två var knappast väggarna. Han kände sig som elva år igen, och var utom sig av nyfikenhet över att få veta vem han var.

"Malfoy, jag måste ta dig till sjukhusflygeln", sade pojken som hade förvånansvärt mörk röst.

Förnuftet kom tillbaks till Draco direkt då han hörde rösten, och han knuffade bort Potter med all sin kraft (vilket nödvändigtvis inte var väldigt kraftigt).

"Vad är det för _fel_ på dig, Potter?" fräste Draco, som redan var i färd med att resa sig ifrån golvet. Han var fortfarande snurrig, och stapplade till.

Potter gjorde en ansats att hjälpa honom, men blev avvisad.

"Du kollapsade, jag försökte hjälpa dig...!" sade Potter hjälplöst.

"_Jag,_ Draco Malfoy, _kollapsar_ inte", sade Draco och viftade upprört med händerna. "Och _du_, Harry Potter, _hjälper mig_ inte. Aldrig."

"Vem har sagt att det är på det viset?"

Draco hade svårt att tro vad han just hört. Vem hade _sagt_ det?

"Var inte så förbannat provokativ", fräste han. Han tänkte inte bli förödmjukad av Potter, inte för minst tjugoelfte gången, inte igen.

"Jag är inte 'provokativ'", suckade Potter. "Jag frågar bara om det finns vissa personer som inte får hjälpa vissa andra personer när de behöver det, och i så fall... varför?"

Dracos förråd av svar på den frågan var mycket tom. Han blev stressad och ville skrika ut att han inte visste, för han visste minsann inte allt, men det skulle bara vara patetiskt. Och var det någonting han inte var så var det patetisk, trots att Potter fick honom att känna sig sådan i alla fall. Typiskt.

"Det är bara så det _är!_" sade han otåligt. "Vi är ju ärkefiender, i Merlins namn. Vi borde inte ens prata om det här, vi borde dra fram våra trollstavar och duellera tills någon av oss stupar, eller göra vad som helst som tar ifrån dig rätten att _hjälpa mig._" Det kändes som om blod inte längre var det som pulserade i hans ådror – det kändes som om panik hade ersatt det. Panik som viskade åt honom att Potter inte kunde få veta på några villkor. Om han fick reda på det, var det kört.

Han glodde på Potter tills hans ögon sved. Men Potter sade ingenting. Hans blick mötte bara hans med sympati.

"Säg nåt då", försökte Draco beordra honom, men hans röst var svag och gäll.

"Jag vet inte riktigt... vad jag ska säga", sade Potter lugnt. "Jag är rätt trött på det här. Jag är otroligt ledsen om jag förstör din stolthet nu, men... jag hatar inte dig. Jag ogillar dig inte ens."

En brännande känsla i ögonen som inte hade någonting med stirrande att göra uppkom för Draco, men han var envis. Han skulle inte tillåta det... han skulle inte bli förödmjukad igen...

Han kände sig plötsligt svagare, och Potter reagerade snabbt. Han rusade fram till Draco och fångade honom innan han hann falla igen. Men Draco var vaken, och han kunde stå utan problem, men hur han än letade, fann han inte en enda cell i hans kropp som ville göra motstånd då Potter höll honom upprätt, med sin bröstkorg pressad mot Dracos.

Hans ögonlock föll ned till hälften. Det stack bakom dem, att hålla tillbaks tårarna var så svårt och han var så trött.

"Vad händer, Draco?" frågade Potter då en blandning mellan en snyftning och en hostning lämnade Draco.

Så fort han lade märke till att Potter kallade honom vid förnamn, kände han hur en droppe salt vatten lämnade hans ena öga. Den rann ned och torkade ut, men fler följde.

"Draco?"

Draco mumlade någonting han själv inte var säker på vad det var, och försökte att tänka på någonting. Absolut inte _det_, någonting annat. Precis vad som helst som inte var _det._ Om han tänkte på _det_, skulle han också tänka på saker som att han nästan omfamnade Harry Potter, och att han grät på grund av de hemska känslorna han hade för honom...

_Vänta. Gjorde han?_

Inom ett ögonblick hade Draco lösgjort sig från Potter och stod lagom stadigt lutad mot en vägg. Avvisande, hatiska meningar som han vanligtvis hade slängt ur sig fanns inte på tal. Han slog bort dem allihop.

"Jag är ledsen", sade Draco sakta. "Jag kan inte. Jag kan inte. Säg att jag inte kan, Harry, övertyga mig." Det kändes verkligen bra att säga hans förnamn...

"Men... vad är det för nånting som du inte kan?" frågade Harry.

"Säg att jag inte kan, då", bad Draco. "Säg att jag inte kan vara... vara..."

"Vara vadå?"

Draco tecknade att Harry skulle komma närmare. Det gjorde han, och Draco viskade:

"Säg, Harry... _Säg att jag inte kan vara förälskad i dig._"

Harry flämtade till tyst, men innan någon hann säga mer, hördes de steg de fruktat hela kvällen – Mr Filchs steg. De utbytte blickar.

"Ta den, jag måste gå åt det här hållet."

Harry räckte över osynlighetsmanteln till Draco.

"Jag kan slottet bättre än Filch", försäkrade han. "Lycka till. _Ta manteln._"

Sedan tassade han iväg. Draco svepte manteln om sig och med alla krafter han hade, sprang han mot Slytherins elevhem.

Tio minuter senare, så Draco låg nedbäddad i sin säng i sovsalen, tänkte han på det han sagt. Det var svårt att avgöra om det varit febern eller han själv som hade berättat det för Harry. Hur det än var, så var han helt inställt på att det bara var inbillning.

_Det kommer att försvinna med tiden..._

_Det kommer att försvinna med..._

_Det kommer att försvinna..._

_Det kommer att..._

_Det kommer inte försvinna._


	6. Bang bang, he shot me down

**A/N: **En veckas uppehåll kommer härnäst för Epic Last Song, men innan dess - kapitel nummer sex!

Enjoy!

Yours truly,

Curry

Låt: _Bang, bang_

Artist: _Nancy Sinatra_

_Sjätte kapitlet – Bang bang, he shot me down_

Drygt en vecka efter natten i korridorerna tillsammans med Harry, vaknade Draco upp och sniffade till några gånger. Med ett stort leende på läpparna noterade han att hans luftvägar genom nästan verkade äntligen vara helt friska, och med det glada humöret i behåll klädde han på sig.

I uppehållsrummet väntade Blaise och Pansy på honom, och tillsammans vandrade alla de alla tre till Stora Salen för att äta frukost. Den enda i deras årskurs som satt vid frukostbordet var Goyle, som verkade äta bacon och ägg i tre gånger sin vikt. Motvilligt slog sig Draco ned mittemot honom, och medan Pansy och Blaise var upptagna med att lassa på mat, blickade han bort mot Gryffindorbordet. En enda flyktig blick, och han hade fått reda på att Harry tittade åt hans håll.

Blodet rusade i kroppen.

"Batitta-uå, Mafoh?" frågade Goyle med munnen fylld av ägg och bacon.

Draco såg på honom och kanske var det det som gjorde att han kände en extrem olust till att äta. Han ignorerade frågan (vilken han tolkade korrekt som 'Vad tittar du på, Malfoy?') och såg återigen bort mot Gryffindorbordet, där Granger och Weasley just reste sig ifrån sina platser och gick iväg. Harry syntes inte längre till.

Draco reste sig upp och lämnade bordet. Han hörde Pansy fråga honom var han skulle, men han svarade inte, utan lämnade salen utan ett ord.

Han sökte noggrant i minnet efter ett ställe dit Harry kunde ha försvunnit till. Att söka runt eller i Gryffindors sällskapsrum kändes som en mycket dålig idé, med tanke på hur det gått senast han försökt leta efter Harry där. Draco korsade entréhallen och gick för att se ut över skolområdet. Under ett träd, på kanten av sjön, satt en välkänd, mörkhårig pojke med en bok uppslagen i knät, men med ansiktet riktat mot den molnfria, blå himlen.

Draco tassade fram.

"Vad ser du efter?" frågade han.

Harry såg på honom i ögonvrån.

"Jag ser inte efter någonting", svarade han. "Jag väntar bara på någon."

"Jaså?" sade Draco med ett snett leende och lutade sig mot trädet bakom Harry med korsade armar. "Vem kan det vara?"

Han hade verkligen förväntat sig att höra svaret "dig", men då en flicka i Ravenclawklädnad kom gående över gården, reste sig Harry så snabbt ifrån gräset att boken som legat i hans knä föll ned bortglömd på marken. Flickans asiatiska utseende och blåa märke på klädnaden, fick Draco att minnas att han sett henne tillsammans med Cedric Diggory två år tidigare.

Harry gick fram till flickan och gav henne en snabb kyss på kinden. Hon rodnade lätt.

"Hej, Cho", sade Harry med handen på flickans kind. Han blickade inte ens mot Draco.

"God morgon, Harry", svarade hon med ett lysande leende. "Det är verkligen vackert väder idag. Vill du sitta vid sjön?"

Harry såg mot Draco utan att riktigt titta på honom, och sedan var hans blick tillbaks på Cho igen. "Nä, det verkar upptaget", sade han och tog hennes hand. "Vi går någon annan stans, kom."

Draco såg efter deras ryggtavlor, tills de inte längre var inom synhåll. Medan han gick tillbaka till uppehållsrummet, klang orden ihop med hans känslor:

"_Misstro rörande en annan persons kärlek/vänskap, och fruktan för dennes intresse för kärlek till en annan/andra personer."_

–

Uppehållsrummet var folktomt, sånär som på Pansy, som satt i en fåtölj och såg ut att vänta på någon. Då Draco steg in i rummet, utbrast hon:

"Å, Draco, vilken trevlig överraskning!" trots att det troligen varit honom hon väntat på.

"Tack", sade Draco med det största och mest känslofyllda leende han kunde använda sig av.

"För vad?" undrade Pansy, då han gick fram för att ställa sig intill henne.

"Tack", upprepade Draco. "För att du är så underbar. Du är precis allt vad jag söker i en person, Pansy, och jag..." Han gjorde en konstpaus medan han såg bort med spelad förlägenhet. "...jag undrar om du vill göra mig sällskap till Hogsmeade nästa helg."

Det var den första Hogsmeade-utflykten på hela terminen, och han försökte övertyga henne om att hon var den enda han ville tillbringa den dagen med.

"Draco", mumlade Pansy och för ett ögonblick trodde han att hon skulle ta upp Granger-förolämpningen han slängt över henne en vecka tidigare, men han hade valt rätt person. "Jag skulle mer än gärna följa med dig dit!" utbrast hon leende. "Jag kan inte tro att du äntligen frågade!"

"Jag väntade bara på rätt tidpunkt", sade Draco med ett – vad han visste var charmigt – leende.

Han såg på Pansy, som verkade utom sig av lycka över att ha blivit utbjuden av honom.

_Om Harry hänger ihop med det där Ravenclaw-äcklet, kan jag minsann vara med Pansy, _tänkte han tjurigt. _Pansy är mycket bättre än pucko-Potter i alla fall._

_Bang bang_  
_he shot me down_  
_Bang bang_  
_I hit the ground_  
_Bang bang_  
_my baby shot me down_


	7. Not good enough for truth in cliché

**A/N:** Jag har återvänt, och jag har med mig det sjunde kapitlet för Epic Last Song!

God läsning!

Yours truly,

Curry

Låt: _Not good enough for truth in cliché_

Band: _Escape the Fate_

_Sjunde kapitlet – Not good enough for truth in cliché_

På lördagen för Hogsmeade-utflykten, vaknade Draco med en dålig magkänsla och en extrem motvilja att gå upp ur sängen. Han visste vad som väntade, eller snarare, _vem._ Det frestade honom inte alls att veta detta. Snart blev han dock medveten om att han var ensam i sovsalen – alla andra hade redan gått ned. Med ett stön hivade han sig upp från madrassen och klädde på sig.

Som väntat stod Pansy i sällskapsrummet och inväntade hans ankomst. Vad som inte var väntat, var att hon var den enda där.

"Hej, Draco." Hon sken upp då han kom gående emot henne.

"Var är alla andra?"

"Jag sa åt dem att gå i förväg", sade Pansy stolt. "Jag sade åt dem att _jag_ väntade på dig."

Draco suckade och Pansy krokade fast sin arm i hans.

"Det här kommer bli en underbar dag, tror du inte?" sade hon lyckligt.

"O, ja", muttrade han. "Den bästa någonsin."

–

Hogsmeadevistelsen tillsammans med Pansy var, kort sagt, otrolig. Han hade trott att han hade känt Pansy i alla dessa år, men istället hade han verkligen inte haft en susning om hur hon var egentligen. Detta var någonting nytt och alldeles unikt, att umgås med henne i flera timmar och bara gå runt. Han hade aldrig tidigare vetat eller trott att en person kunde vara så fruktansvärt pratsam, uttröttande, frågvis, fnittrig, kelig, ivrig och jobbig – samtidigt – men Pansy lyckades och hon kunde verkligen sin sak.

I tre timmar hade hon varvat alla de irriterande egenskaper en människa han ha, om och om igen, men det drag som verkade vara hennes personliga favorit (men självklart det Draco avskydde allra mest) – att fråga saker.

"Var vill du gå nu?"

"Vad vill du göra nu?"

"Har du roligt?"  
"Tycker du att jag är söt?"

"Visst är _han där_ irriterande?"

"För jag hålla din hand?"

Det var någonstans emellan dessa och minst tjugo liknande, väl utvalda frågor som Draco bestämde sig för att det hela hade varit ett stort misstag, en dålig idé. Han struntade allvarligt i hur mycket Harry han skulle få för det – det skulle inte vara värt den mentala ohälsa som Pansys babblande orsakade honom. Dessutom hade han inte sett till varken Harry eller någon annan ur – den å, så beryktade – Gryffindortrion.

Precis då han öppnade munnen för att fråga Pansy om det inte var dags att fara tillbaks till Hogwarts nu, pekade hon på en flicka på andra sidan gatan.

"Tycker du att hon är söt?"

Draco suckade och skulle just till att svara med det så ofta upprepade 'Nej, du är sötast', då han såg vem det var hon pekade på – Cho Chang.

Pansy verkade inte vänta på hans svar (eller åtminstone gjorde hon det inte i tystnad som de flesta vanligtvis gör). "Hon är ihop med _Potter_", förklarade hon, utan att veta om att Draco redan visste det bättre än många andra.

_Och hade hon vetat om det, hade det väl inte hindrat henne ifrån att säga det i alla fall, _tänkte Draco bittert.

"De passar verkligen ihop", tyckte Pansy föraktfull. "Titta bara på dem..."

_Dem?_ Draco hajade ofrivilligt till och kollade en gång till. Visst stod han där, bredvid Cho, Harry, lika vacker som alltid, och med en blick som flackade omkring honom och hans flickvän.

"Säg någonting åt dem", tipsade Pansy med samma högdragna tonfall som alltid verkade dyka upp så fort Harry ens kom på tal.

Lydigt steg Draco fram till det andra paret för att säga någonting som var riktigt typiskt honom själv... men han kom inte på något.

Hjälplöst sökte sig hans blick till Harrys, som snabbt uppfångade den. Och som om de blickarna hade motsvarat ett långt samtal mellan dem båda, gav Draco honom en kort nick.

Harry blickade mot Cho, på hans högra sida och på Dracos vänstra, och så nickade han en gång mot Draco.

Draco sprang åt vänster, och Harry åt samma håll, mot en bred gata med en kraftig kurva inom några meters synhåll. När de rundat av kurvan, fortsatte de spring tills Harry plötsligt stannade till, alldeles utanför puben Svinhuvudet.

"In där?" frågade Draco andfått.

Harry nickade och de väntade tills de hade hämtat andan. Harry gjorde en ansats att gå in på puben, men Draco hejdade honom.  
"Släng på dig osynlighetsmanteln först."

"Visst", sade Harry.

Ingen av dem rörde sig.

"Sätt på dig den!" sade Draco otåligt.

"Ge mig den då!"

Draco stelnade. "Öh, vad menar du?"

"Ge mig min osynlighetsmantel", bad Harry.

"Varför skulle _jag_ ha _din_ mantel?"

"Du sprang ju iväg med den förut!"

"Jag har inte 'sprungit iväg' med någons mantel!"

"Men jo, den där natten då-"

Harry avbröt sig och såg bort ifrån Draco.

"Vilken natt?" krävde Draco, trots att han hade en mycket god gissning till vilken natt det talades om.

"Strunt samma, vi går till Spökande Stugan istället."

"Visst, men vilken natt menar du att jag skulle ha 'sprungit iväg' med din osynlighetsmantel?"

De började gå längs gatan.

"Strunt samma, sa jag", muttrade Harry.

De gick en stund utan att samtala, och Draco funderade över hur han skulle vända konversationen till hans fördel. Det var ju trots allt nu eller aldrig, han kanske aldrig skulle få en såhär bra chans igen. Men innan han hann tänka ut någonting, talade Harry.

"Vi hann aldrig prata om det där... den gången", sade han sakta, kanske tveksamt, kanske motvilligt.

Draco drog sig till minnes. "Nej, vi bråkade mest", konstaterade han, men kommentaren blev ignorerar och Harry fortsatte:

"Det måste ha sett... konstigt ut när jag struntade i dig sådär efteråt, och tja..."

"...sprang iväg med Cho", fyllde Draco hjälpsamt i.

Harry harklade sig och såg rakt framåt. "Ja."

"Det såg inte konstigt ut i mina ögon", sade Draco ärligt. "Bara jäkligt taskigt."

Ljudet ifrån deras skor som slog i marken i otakt var det enda som hördes ifrån dem på en liten stund.

"Det är inget fel på dig", sade Harry plötsligt.

"Varför skulle det vara fel på mig?" frågade Draco, hoppfull om att de inte släppt ämnet.

"Jag menar... för att du...", Harry verkade leta efter de rätta orden. "För att du är, öh..."

_Aha. _ "...en fikus?" föreslog Draco.

"Nä, jag menar..."

"Bög?"

"Ehm..."

"Homosexuell?"

"Tja, alltså... jag vill ju inte såra dig, men det är väl det du är?" sade Harry osäkert utan att se på Draco.

"Det gör mig inte till en sämre människa."

Harrys tankesystem verkade inte vara på topp den dagen. Det tog honom en stund innan han reagerade på det Draco sagt:

"Nej, nej, jag menar inte så! Självklart är du-"

"Jag vet att du inte menade det så", mumlade Draco och såg framåt. Den återstående vägen till Spökande Stugan var inte lång.

De vandrade hela resten av vägen i tystnad. Så fort de nått fram, slog de sig ned på baksidan av den fallfärdiga byggnaden och Harry såg på Draco.

"Den där natten", sade han trevande, och Draco förstod precis vilket kapitel av natten han menade. "Har du... tänkt någonting på det de senaste dagarna?"

Draco slöt ögonen och sög in den friska sensommarluften i lungorna. "Ingenting annat än det."

Han hörde Harry vrida sig i det gräset, det gräs som hade torkat för längesedan och som inte skulle börja växa mycket snart.

"Har du kommit fram till någonting då?" undrade Harry. "En slutsats?"

"Vad menar du?"

"Tja, öh", han hörde hur Harry drog in rikligt med luft innan han fyrade av frågan. "Hur känner du för mig?"

Detta var inte riktigt planerat. Trots att Draco på sätt och vis hoppats på att de skulle komma fram till den här punkten, hade han inget ordentligt svar. Han visste inte hur han skulle hantera det, eftersom han ville höra Harrys del först. Han ville veta om Harry hade känslor för honom... också.

Han fnyste.

"Vad bryr du dig om saken?"

Harry såg förvirrad ut. "Det är klart jag bryr mig. Det handlar väl ganska mycket om mig?"

_Om du bara visste hur mycket det handlar om dig, _tänkte Draco innan han svarade.

"Jag var nog fruktansvärt förvirrad bara", sade han. "Jag har ändrat mig."

Sedan reste han sig ifrån det uttorkade gräset och gick därifrån. Orden Harry slängde efter honom var knappast någonting att plåstra om det stora såret innanför bröstkorgen med. Såret som han själv hade orsakat.


	8. I don't remember you looking any better

**A/N:** Howdy.

Inte mycket att säga, men här är kapitel nummer åtta. Det var lite fattigt med reviews vid förra kapitlet - hoppas ni inte gör mig besviken till detta.

Enjoy!

Yours truly,

Curry

Låt: _Who says_

Artist: _John Mayer_

_Åttonde kapitlet – I don't remember you looking any better, but then again I don't remember you_

Han mådde illa, så till den grad att han kunde känna kväljningar hota i halsen, och det hade ingenting att göra med stanken ifrån de trasiga toaletterna nästintill.

Motvilligt såg han upp på sin spegelbild. Han var verkligen _falsk._ Hur kunde det här någonsin gå över om han fortsatte att förneka? För visst ville han att det skulle gå över, att hela det här kapitlet skulle suddas ut ur hans bok. Men om han fortsatte att bara ljuga ihop allting skulle det aldrig, _aldrig_ nå fram till slutet, och Draco skulle bli lämnad att aldrig någonsin glömma bort Harry.

_Just det,_ tänkte han för sig själv. _Jag... skulle... inte glömma Harry._

Han lutade sig över handfatet och såg ned på sin trollstav, som han slängt ned där i ilskans hetta. Han sträckte fram handen och fingrade på trollstaven. Han kunde ordet... det var bara att peka staven och han skulle glömma alltihop. Det var verkligen så enkelt.

Harrys ord ifrån helgen dessförinnan ringde i öronen, de ord han skrikit efter honom då Draco lämnat Spökande Stugan och Harry bakom sig:

"_Tro inte att jag inte ser igenom dina lögner, Malfoy! Jag trodde du var bättre och starkare än så, men du är bara jävligt feg!"_

Vartenda ord verkade så väl utvalt då Draco tänkte över det – vilket han spenderat osunt mycket tid med att göra. Var det inte en bra beskrivning av honom själv:

Draco Malfoy – svag, feg och inte bättre än en lögnare.

Han kände sig precis sådan. Ljugit hade han gjort ändå sedan början – när det hela nu hade börjat – och svag... det gick i hand i hand med förnekelsen. Fegheten var värst att höra om, men ändå var det den som träffade snabbast, som var mest sann. Han var otroligt feg, rädd för vad som skulle hända honom om han genomförde eller sade någonting vilket han inte var hundra procent säker på.

Men Harry... Han var hundra procent på Harry. _Hade_ varit det i alla fall, för nu ville han inte längre komma ihåg honom. Men ändå stod han där framför spegeln, och Harry var det enda han tänkte på.

Återigen fingrade han på sin trollstav i handfatet och funderade över formeln. Den samma utvägen var verkligt frestande, det var den verkligen.

Han tog upp staven och såg ifrån den till sin spegelbild. Det skulle bli en helt ny Draco då han var klar.

Med blicken fäst på spegeln, pekade han trollstavens spets mot sig men ordet var redan påbörjat.

"_Obliva-_"

"_Expelliarmus!_"

Trollstaven sköts ur hans hand och han stapplade bort från handfatet. Han hörde hur staven landade på golvet ett par meter bakom honom, men han kunde inte se vem som avväpnat honom. Ingen stod i dörröppningen – faktum var att dörren var stängd.

Draco, som knappt vågade andas, såg bort mot sin trollstav, som låg ensam på det lätt våta golvet. Ett ekande ljud ifrån ett par låga skoklackar hördes, och snart visade sig avväpnaren ogenerat.

"Harry", mumlade Draco halvhögt. "Jag ville inte träffa dig."

Harry vandrade lugnt fram till Dracos trollstav, plockade upp den och vände sedan ansiktet till Draco.

"Vet du, jag tror att du vill träffa mig", sade han och sneglade mot trollstaven i sin hand. Han verkade fruktansvärt lugn.

Draco sade ingenting.

"Nej, vet du vad, Draco, vi gör såhär", sade Harry i saklig ton och greppade staven med båda händerna – ena handen om handtaget och andra om toppen. "Om inte du berättar vad i helvete det är som pågår, bryter jag av din stav."

Draco spärrade upp ögonen.

"De-det var en läxa", sade han nervöst. "Jag tränade in-"

"Så vad har vi lärt oss på sista tiden?" avbröt Harry och med trollstaven fortfarande fast i två händer, tog han några steg mot Draco i takt med orden. "Att Draco Malfoy är en feg och svag liten lögnare. Borde jag – eller någon annan i huvud taget som lever med sunt förnuft – lita på honom då han menar att han hade en läxa i att kasta en glömskeförtrollning över sig själv?" Han höjde ögonbrynen, och Draco blev än mer förvånad över att Harry hunnit märka precis vad han varit i färd med. "Jag tror du kan svaret, Draco. Men kom ihåg, du får bara en chans att svara, så tänk över det noga."

Förutom dessa punkter som Harry just listat upp för honom för andra gången på plågsamt kort tid, var Draco inte snabbtänkt. Det finns dock, liksom för de allra flesta ting, undantag.

"Svaret är självfallet nej – man borde inte lita på honom då han säger så", sade han. "Men om det verkligen är så att jag är en sådan hemsk och lögnaktig person..." – vilket han var – "...vad gör du i sådana fall här, i min vidriga och högst ärofattiga närvaro?"

Harrys blick verkade flacka till lite snabbt, och han släppte taget om Dracos trollstav. Den landade mot det hårda stengolvet och rullade en kort bit, och ljudet ifrån detta ekade genom väggarna – om inte i skallen på Draco.

"Jag är inte säker", svarade Harry.

"Det ger mig inga svar på någonting."

"Jag vet."

Hade detta varit en helt annan dag, kanske till och med ett helt annat år, med en annan sinnesstämning, hade Draco jublat triumferat inom sig för att han vänt på konversationen till sin egen fördel. Men detta var helt enkelt fel dag, kanske till och med fel år, med en mycket sällsam sinnesstämning.

"Du är den enda som kan ge mig svaren jag söker", sade han som bedövat.

Harrys blick riktades mot Draco, men var snart tillbaks på golvet igen.

"Jag har dem inte än."

En helt annan dag med en helt annan sinnesstämning, hade Draco känt sig irriterad. Men det var ju inte rätt dag, som sagt.

"Har du letat?" undrade han.

Harry verkade en aning förvirrad. "Vadå?"

"Har du letat efter mina svar?"

Harry svarade inte på frågan, men talade ändå.

"I mina ögon", sade han. "Har du alltid hatat mig. Detta trodde jag att jag _visste_ med säkerhet, , eftersom du alltid försökt få mig att bli sur genom åren. Till nu, då. Tills nu, då du... flippade ur och mer eller mindre berättade för mig att du... är _kär_ i mig. Förstår du, Draco?" Han skrattade till, trots att det hela inte var komiskt alls. "Min ärkefiende, en man... som har känslor för _mig?_ Du måste erkänna att det är svårsmält information du gav mig där."

När Draco inte svarade, höjde Harry rösten märkbart.

"Hur tror du _jag_ mår, Draco? Jag mår fruktansvärt! Det skulle ha varit sista gången jag pratade med Cho den där gången vid sjön, det bestämde jag mig för direkt jag såg din blick. Det kändes som..." Hans ögon mötte Dracos, och Draco fick för sig att det plötsligt blixtrade till då smaragderna mötte åskvädret. "Det kändes som om den där blicken var mycket viktigare än någonting annat. Men sedan sprang du iväg med Pansy i din fåniga låtsaslek, så det var väl lika bra att jag låtsades också, eller hur?"

Draco släppte inte ögonkontakten, men kände sig nästintill yr av allt det Harry hade sagt.

"Men du har väl... Du och flickan Weasley var väl...?"

"Javisst", svarade Harry. "Det är inte det att Cho är _tjej..._ Det är det att... det är liksom dig jag vill ha."

–

"Där är hon!" viskade Draco och stack ut en hand ur buskarna för att peka på en hop Ravenclawflickor några meter längre bort. "Gå nu!"

"Men hon är ju med sina kompisar", viskade Harry tillbaks.

"Be om att få tala privat med henne bara, okej? Gå!" Han knuffade på Harry.

"Får jag ingen lyckopuss?" bad Harry.

"Du kan få en lyckospark om du inte ser till att få det här överstökat snart", skämtade Draco och kysste honom snabbt. "_Gå nu._"

Med något som kunde varit skuggan av ett leende, klev Harry ut ur buskarna och fram till hopen med Ravenclaware.

"Cho? Jag vill prata med dig."


	9. The spaces between my fingers

**A/N:** Har kanske varit lite seg med uppladdningen av det här kapitlet, men hursom, är det här nu i alla fall!

Läs, njut och kommentera!

Yours truly,  
Curry

Låt: _Vanilla Twilight_

Artist: _Owl City_

_Nionde kapitlet – The spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly_

Sensommaren och det varma vädret försvann snart och ersattes av höst, och höst blev snabbt till vinter. Trots att månader gått och årstider förändrats, kändes det för Draco som om terminen hade passerat i rekordfart.

Varenda dag hade förvandlats till vad som kändes som en evighetslång dans på rosor. I samma stund som Harry hade börjat välsigna honom med sin regelbundna närvaro, hade livet plötsligt blivit mycket lättare. Sådana uppsatser som han tidigare slitit med i timmar, klottrade han ner på en halvtimma nu (dock inte utan hjälp); att fånga kvicken under en quidditchmatch hade blivit en självklarhet för honom; sömnen var på sin plats igen och framförallt: Pansy ignorerade honom fullständigt.

Efter att Draco förklarat för henne att hon, kort sagt, var ett jobbigt fanskap och därmed fått en rejäl smäll i ansiktet, hade Blaise visat en förvånansvärd lojalitet mot Draco. Numera följdes de åt mellan de allra flesta lektioner, vilket självklart hade både sina för- och nackdelar. Blaise hade säkerligen börjat bli fundersam över saker som, vad Harry egentligen gjorde vid deras bord under varenda Trolldryckskonst-lektion, eller var Draco försvann iväg efter qudditchmatcherna. Och Draco visste att Blaise skulle få reda på vad som egentligen pågick, men valde att inte berätta det innan det skedde. Om förhållandet mellan honom och Harry skulle hålla – vilket det skulle om Draco fick bestämma – skulle det nog bli svårt att hålla det hemligt under deras kvarvarande tre terminer på Hogwarts.

Denna händelse som nu skall berättas om, handlar om precis den upptäckten.

–

Blaise verkade vara den första som vaknade av pojkarna i hans sovsal på onsdagsmorgonen. Medan han höll på att dra av sig pyjamasen, såg han bort mot sängen intill sin egen. Bakom de draperierna låg hans bästa vän och sov. Det hade funnits en period då Blaise verkligen oroat sig över Dracos sömn, men den verkade ha gått tillbaks till det normala igen. Det kändes skönt att kunna somna och veta att Draco inte satt uppe till klockan fem och blev förkyld. Alla de där märkliga sakerna – som förkylningen – verkade ha försvunnit nu, men Blaise kände sig ändå fundersam.

Det var någonting som hade hänt då han inte var med, och det hade någonting med Harry Potter att göra. Plötsligt hade han börjat sitta med Blaise och Draco på Trolldryckskonsten, och han hade plötsligt blivit... _trevlig. _Självklart hade inte Blaise någonting emot det, men det väckte misstankar och nyfikenhet. Vad var det som hade gjort att – efter sex år av fiendskap – Draco valt att bli vän med Potter? Hade han verkligen valt det? Var det ett vad? En provokation?

_Nej, _tänkte Blaise. _Draco skulle inte närma sig den person han ogillade mest, bara för att få uppmärksamhet eller pengar. Men vad kan det bero på då?_

Tre väckarklockor ringde, och snart drogs tre draperier åt sidan för att avslöja att Draco, Goyle och Crabbe hade vaknat upp.

"G'morron, Blaise", mumlade Goyle, som såg ut som han åkt på ett zombievirus.

"God morgon på er", sade Blaise muntert och drog på sig en skjorta.

"Hur mycke' e' klockan?" undrade Draco medan han gnuggade sig i ögonen.

"På tok för mycket, klä på dig vet jag."

Motvilligt började tre av de fyra pojkarna klä på sig, och Draco verkade tycka att slipsknuten var extra komplicerad just denna morgon. Blaise – som redan var färdig – gick fram för att hjälpa honom.

"Jag behöver sova mer", skrattade Draco då hans slips blev knuten åt honom. "Varför ska vi gå upp så tidigt?"

"För att morgonen är den tid på dygnet då man är som mest uppmärksam och har enklast att lära sig saker", förklarade Blaise och drog till Dracos slips. "Sådärja."

Crabbe och Goyle slank iväg till frukosten, och Blaise och Draco följde deras exempel en stund senare – eftersom Draco tog flera minuter på sig att göra simpla saker såsom att stoppa in skjortan i byxorna och rätta till strumporna, gick några stunder extra.

"Vad är våran första lektion?" frågade Draco då de nått korridoren.

Blaise tog upp sitt schema: "Enkeltimme i Trolldryckskonst med Gryffindor."

Draco nickade och de gick vidare till Stora Salen för att slänga i sig frukosten och kila ned till fängelsehålorna. Trots att de sprungit tills de fått håll i sidorna båda två, kom de nästan för sent.

Professor Snigelhorn gav Blaise ett välkomnande leende då de steg in i klassrummet och slog sig ned vid det bord i hörnet där Potter redan satt, ensam och troligtvis inväntande dem.

"Hej, Harry", hörde Blaise Draco viska.

"God morgon, Draco", viskade Harry tillbaks.

En viss frustration fanns att finna inom Blaise då han hörde dem tilltala varandra med förnamn. Det var personligt att göra så, och det var nästan bara Draco som blev kallad vid förnamn av Blaise.

Medan han försökte koncentrera sig på det Professor Snigelhorn berättade om användningen av besoarer, kunde han höra hur de andra två konverserade lågt. Med en suck vände han sig framåt och lutade hakan i ena handen, inställd på lyssna på sin professor.

"Besoaren ser lite grann ut som en sten", förklarade Professor Snigelhorn. "Jag tror jag har en här som jag kan visa er..." Han gick fram till skåpet med ingredienser och tog fram en liten ask, som han öppnade och ställde fram på katedern. Han tog fram ett knöligt, stenliknande föremål och visade upp det för klassen.

"Såhär ser den ut", sade han. "Nyttigt att veta om besoarer är att de fungerar som motgift för de allra flesta förgiftningar, men ni som haft Professor Snape som lärare vet såklart redan det." Han log och stoppade tillbaks besoaren i asken. "Så, vem kan säga mig varifrån..."

Men Blaise slutade lyssna. Hans koncentration på lektionen hade klippts av så fort han hört en viskning ifrån Draco. Han satt fortfarande och samtalade lågt med Potter, och Blaise stelnade till då orden uttalades:

"Jag har saknat dig, Harry."

Blaises blick gled ofrivilligt ifrån Professor Snigelhorn, till de äldre pojkarna vid hans bord. _Hörde jag just vad jag tror att jag hörde? _Tänkte han för sig själv och blinkade två gånger.

"Blaise, Harry... Malfoy", sade Professor Snigelhorn så högt och plötsligt att alla de tilltalade hoppade till i stolarna. "Jag hoppas att eran uppmärksamhet är riktad åt lektionen?"

Potter var den första som öppnade munnen för att försvara dem: "Absolut, sir. Besoarer – fungerar som motgift för de allra flesta förgiftningar."

Professor Snigelhorn log emot honom och med det stolta leendet fortfarande fäst vid läpparna, fortsatte han lektionen.

–

"Vi har Förvandlingskonst nu", informerade Blaise.

"Eh... javisst", sade Draco och verkade nästan skaka i benen av lust att gå åt ett annat håll än det Blaise förde honom mot. "Jag tänkte, öh, gå på... toa."

"Då kan jag väl vänta på dig utanför då", föreslog Blaise och tyckte att Draco verkade konstig. Konstigare än vanligt. Hemlighetsfull, kanske till och med.

"Jag vill gärna gå själv", sade han. "Verkligen, och helst nu. Men vi ses på lektionen!"

Han skyndade bort åt det motsatta hållet, och Blaise ropade, förundrad, efter honom:

"Skynda dig då, vi börjar om fem minuter!"

"Jag är där då!" lovade Draco, men var snart utom synhåll.

_Vad är det som händer egentligen? _Tänkte Blaise för sig själv, innan han styrde stegen emot Förvandlingskonsten.

Men då lektionen börjat, sex minuter senare, var inte Draco där. När lektionen pågått i tio minuter, satt Blaise fortfarande ensam, och han började bli verkligt fundersam.

_Han kanske gick iväg till toaletterna på översta våningen, _tänkte han, men ärligt talat trodde han inte ens på det själv.

–

"Draco!"

Blaise sprang fram till den blonda trollkarlen på toppen av trappan.

"Var var du på lektionen, jag-" Han avbröt sig.

Potter stod alldeles intill Draco med ett rätt desorienterat ansiktsuttryck, och vad Blaise inte lagt märkt först, lade han märke till nu – _visst hade de båda väldigt... rufsigt hår? Märkbart rufsigare än efter Trolldryckskonsten. Ja._

"Vad har ni _gjort_ egentligen?" frågade han. "Har ni slagits eller nånting?"

"Vi gick ner till växthusen och stötte på ett par väldigt ilskna växter", berättade Potter, men verkade inte kunna hålla sig ifrån att le.

Dracos bleka kinder började skifta i rött. Blaise fick syn på någonting.

"Draco? Kom hit lite."

Tveksamt rörde sig Draco närmare.

"Vrid huvudet åt höger, är du snäll", bad Blaise och Draco verkade motvilligt göra som han sade åt honom.

_Aha, _tänkte Blaise då han såg det lilla märket på Dracos hals. Det såg ut som ett blåmärke, men ett ganska ljust sådant, med den symmetriska formen av en oval...

"Gjorde ett par väldigt ilskna växter det _där?_" frågade Blaise och var mycket skeptisk.

Draco vred tillbaka huvudet snabbt. "Ja", mumlade han.

"De var väldigt ilskna", försäkrade Potter.

"Men... jag är fortfarande förvirrad", sade Blaise och vände sig till både Draco och Potter. "Varför hoppade ni över en lektion för att gå till _växthusen?_"

"Av mycket goda skäl", svarade Potter direkt med ett finurligt leende på läpparna.

"Ursäkta mig, men det låter lite... märkligt", påstod Blaise.

"Det må det göra, men så var det", sade Draco snabbt, och Blaise såg på honom. Han ljög, det syntes lång väg.

"Jag hoppas att ni båda kommer till nästa lektion i alla fall", sade han. "Dubbeltimme i Örtlära, det lär väl ni gilla?"

Med ett illa dolt fniss, vände sig Potter om och gick iväg, troligtvis för att hämta sina saker.

I tystnad begav sig Blaise och Draco till sina sovsal för att byta ut sina böcker.

När Blaise plockat fram resten av de böcker han behövde för dagens kommande lektioner, vände han sig om mot Draco, som stod och grävde i sin koffert. Han verkade inte veta om att han var bevakad.

"Varför säger du det inte bara?"

Draco vände sig om. "Vadå för något?" frågade han, men såg ut att vara väl medveten om vad Blaise talade om.

"Att du och Potter inte är vänner", suckade Blaise. "Det har ni aldrig varit, och det kommer ni aldrig bli heller."

"Det är ett lustigt sätt du uttrycker det på", sade Draco.

"Alltså, Draco, kom igen. Det enda som skulle få er att börja umgås, är verkligen inte någon plötslig, nyfunnen vänskap. Jag förstår det."

Dracos frågande uttryck utbyttes mot ett nonchalant sådant.

"Så, vad menar du att det skulle vara då?" frågade han.

Blaise tvekade en kort stund innan han svarade.

"Jag tror att du och Potter har en romans."

"Menar du att vi skulle vara... homosexuella?" sade Draco med en sorts provokation i rösten.

"Ja."

Draco vände sig mot kofferten igen. "Än sen då?"

"Du har hållit det hemligt för mig!" utbrast Blaise. "Jag ska föreställa din bästa vän!"

"Jag tänkte att du skulle få upptäcka det själv."

"Så du visste att jag skulle upptäcka det förr eller senare, men _ändå_ sa du ingenting?"

"Precis."

Draco slog ihop sin koffert och stuvade in den under sängen.

"Nu vet du", sade han. "Och om du vill, kan du tjura på mig. Annars hoppas jag att du – som ska föreställa min bästa vän – accepterar det och tar sällskap med mig till lektionen."

Blaise svalde, men behövde inte ens tänka efter, utan tog bara upp sin skolväska.

"Då går vi då."


	10. No matter how I try

**A/N:** Jag har inte laddat upp på ganska länge, men vet ni varför? Därför att ni är _dåliga_ på att kommentera, that's why! Så gör det nu, läs också, annars blir det lite awkward.

Detta är det näst sista kapitlet på FFn, så, eh, ja. LÄS OMG, och skicka in en review eller fler, om det känns bra så.

Yours truly,

Curry (numera sseverin)

Låt: _The saints are coming_

Band: _The Skids_

_Tionde kapitlet – No matter how I try, I realise there's no reply_

Då jullovet inleddes kändes det som om tiden saktade ned till normal hastighet igen, till Dracos förtret. Han skulle åka hem över en vecka och fira jul med sin familj. Detta betydde självklart att han inte skulle få träffa Harry på en hel vecka, vilket kändes väldigt jobbigt.

Så fort han hade gått på Hogwartsexpressen, kände han en sugande känsla i magen av saknad. Blaise försökte bjuda honom på chokladgrodor för att muntra upp honom.

"Sluta, jag är väl ingen jäkla tjej heller", hade Draco sagt då, och nöjde sig med att titta ut genom fönstret hela resan till King's Cross.  
Där möttes han upp av sin mamma, som kramade om honom så att hennes pälsrock kittlade honom i näsan, och hon frågade hur hans termin hade varit.

"Utomordentlig", svarade Draco kortfattat, men inte utan att le lite för sig själv.

"Underbart!" sken hans mor. "Så har det hänt någonting nytt?"

"Jag har fått nya vänner", mumlade Draco, som inte alls tyckte om att ljuga för sin mor. Istället skulle han undanhålla information. Det var han bra på.

"Vad spännande! Vad heter de?"

"Jag bytte ut Pansy Parkinson mot Harry Potter", sade Draco snabbt. Så gick det med undanhållande av information. Han hatade sin ärlighet en del – någonting han tvingat på sig sedan han insett att titeln Lögnare inte var hans favorit.

Hans mor verkade stanna till för ett ögonblick, men fortsatte sen att gå. "Pansy Parkinson är väl en snäll flicka?"

"Hon är en korkad flicka, mamma", muttrade Draco.

Hans mor såg på honom med en blick ifrån en person som inte gillade vad denne hörde. Men Draco brydde sig inte speciellt mycket, det var lika bra att han var den förste att berätta det för sina föräldrar. Att han var _vän _med Harry, alltså. Vän.

–

Under frukosten några dagar senare, hördes det dagliga pickandet på köksfönstret ifrån postugglor som kom för att överlämna sina brev.

"Öppna är du snäll, Draco", bad hans mor, och Draco reste sig för att gå och öppna fönstret.

Tre ugglor i olika färger trippade in på köksbordet. Två av dem flög upp på Dracos fars axlar och pickade lätt på honom. Lätt irriterat tog han emot dagens _Daily Prophet_, betalade ugglan och tog ifrån den andra kuvertet den bar runt foten. Medan Dracos mor fick tidningen och slog upp den för att läsa, vecklade hans far ut sitt brev.

Men en uggla stod kvar på köksbordet, och såg på Draco med bärnstensgula ögon. Den pickade två gånger på hans hand, och sträckte ut benet, där en pergamentrulle var fäst. Fundersamt snörde Draco av rullen, klappade den snövita ugglan på huvudet och mumlade ett "tack", innan den flög ut genom fönstret. Samtidigt som han stängde igen köksfönstret, såg han på pergamentrullen. På den stod det skrivet för hand: _Draco Malfoy._

Draco slog sig ned på sin plats vid köksbordet igen, och rullade upp pergamentrullen.

"Vem är det som har skickat brev till dig?" undrade hans far, som lagt ned sitt brev i kuvertet igen.

"Jag vet inte än", mumlade Draco och började läsa för sig själv.

_Draco,_

_jag har bestämt mig för att resa iväg, och kommer alltså inte spendera mina sista tre terminer på Hogwarts._

_Jag vill att du ska veta att mitt sjätte år på skolan – detta – har varit det bästa någonsin, trots att den andra terminen inte ens börjat än. Utan dig hade jag inte haft så bra minnen att ta med mig då jag åker._

_Jag far med Ron och Hermione, och vi ger oss av innan terminsstarten._

_Jag önskar dig all den lycka du kan få._

_Harry_

Han stelnade till och läste det en gång till, och en gång till. Då han läst om det fem gånger, tappade han brevet på bordsytan framför sig, och han kände hur andningen blev tyngre, fick svårare att bara andas in och ut...

"Draco, vad är det?"

"Vad var det för brev?"

"Hur mår du?"

Draco såg upp på sina föräldrar. "Jag måste tillbaks till Hogwarts. Nu, med detsamma."

"Men Draco, Hogwartsexpressen går inte-"

"Pappa, du måste fixa så att tåget går _idag! _Nu! Snart!"

Hans far såg överseende på honom. "Jag är rädd att jag inte kan göra det, Draco", sade han. "Och vad är det du har så bråttom till? Vad är det som inte kan vänta?"

Draco hade inte tid att svara på alla dessa frågor... Han var tvungen att ta sig till Hogwarts – till Harry – så fort som möjligt.

"Du _måste_, pappa", sade han bara. "Det är viktigt! Jag förklarar sen!"

Hans far suckade. "Jag ska se vad jag kan göra." Han reste sig ifrån sin stol och lämnade köket.

–

_Snälla, snälla, snälla, snälla, snälla, snälla, snälla, snälla..._

Efter ungefär fem minuter var Dracos far tillbaks i köket.

"Det bästa de kan göra är att låta Expressen gå i övermorgon", sade han då han slog sig ned på stolen.

"M-men..."

"Det går inte att göra någonting åt, Draco", sade hans mor.

Han såg ned i sitt knä. _Fan, fan, fan, fan, fan, fan, fan, fan..._

"Du kan väl förklara vad detta handlar om nu?" frågade hans far och blickade från Draco till brevet ifrån Harry, men Draco rullade ihop det och reste sig ifrån bordet.

"Idioter", mumlade han då han drog på sig sin mantel för att gå ut och sätta sig på gården.

–

"Ja, hej då, då", sade hans mor. Hon gav honom en snabb kram och han sprang – varför visste han inte, eftersom tåget väntade på honom och ingen annan – för att sätta sig på Hogwartsexpressen.

Tågresan verkade ta tusen år, trots att det egentligen bara tog några timmar. Det hade redan hunnit bli kolmörkt ute då Draco klev av och började gå mot slottsgrindarna, där han inväntade att Professor Snape skulle komma och möta upp honom. Nog var han nöjd med hur hans far hade fixat allting, men det kändes som om Professor Snape tog fruktansvärt lång tid på sig att möta upp honom och låsa upp grindarna. Nästan som om hela världen retades med honom. Han hade ju _bråttom_, för sjutton!

"Tack, professorn", sade Draco då grindarna låstes bakom dem. "Vi ses!"

Så satte han av i ett språng mot slottet. Han sprang så snabbt och så långt att han fick ont överallt, men han fortsatte springa i alla fall. Då han klivit in i slottet, stannade han till för att hämta andan och tänka. Han hade egentligen inte en aning om var Harry befann sig – om han nu ens var kvar i slottet.

Så fort andningen var tillbaka, sprang han in i Stora Salen, som var tom på folk, men elevhemsspökena svävade ovanför borden och verkade samtala med varandra.

"Nästan huvudlöse Nick!" ropade Draco och viftade med armarna framför sig. "Nick!"

Gryffindors elevhemsspöke svävade ned till honom och gav honom en misstänksam min.

"Är inte du den där snobbiga Slytherineleven?"

"Det spelar verkligen ingen roll just nu", sade Draco stressat och tyckte sig känna en klocka ticka inuti huvudet på honom. "Jag letar efter Harry Potter, vet du var jag kan hitta honom?"

Nästan huvudlöse Nick såg ut att tänka efter, och sade sedan:

"Jag såg honom i biblioteket med Hermione Granger och Ron Weasley för en stund sedan. De är uppe rätt sent, de där tre, men-"

"Tack!" ropade Draco, som redan lämnat salen och var på väg mot biblioteket.

Efter att ha väntat på att alltför många trappor skulle röra sig åt det håll han ville , var han äntligen framme vid skolbibliotekets ingång.

_Snälla, säg att han är här, _tänkte han och steg in.


	11. Epic Last Song

**A/N:** Det här är det sista kapitlet. Jag glömde helt enkelt av den här ficen, på grund av den låga kvalitén den håller på, men ja. Som sagt, här är sista kapitlet, för er som fortfarande har något slags intresse kvar utav ficen.

Puss.  
Tack för att ni läste.  
Tvätta ögonen nu noga.  
/Curry

Låt: _Epic Last Song_

Band: _Does it Offend you, Yeah?_

_Sista kapitlet – Epic Last Song_

"_Harry!_"

"_Draco!_"

Madam Pince stack ut sitt huvud ifrån baksidan av en bokhylla.

"_Tyst _med er i biblioteket!" fräste hon surt, och med en ilsken blick gick hon ifrån den lilla hörna Harry, Granger och Weasley satt i.

"Draco", upprepade Harry med lägre röst. "Vad gör du här?"

"Ditt brev", sade Draco kort, och var inte säker på om han kunnat utöka den förklaringen även om han ville.

Harry såg ut som om Draco just hade slagit till honom. "Javisst, ja", mumlade han. "Öh, det... jag trodde inte att vi skulle träffas efter att du fått det..."

"Nej, jag förstod det."

"Alltså, vaa?" utbrast Weasley. "Vad snackar ni om? Vad har hänt? Vilket brev? Vad gör du här i huvud taget, Malfoy? Avdelningen med böckerna för användning av svartmagi är avstängd, så du kan bara vända om och gå ut igen."

Draco gav honom en mördande blick och vände sig till Harry igen.

"Trodde du att jag skulle sitta hemma medan du smiter iväg, va?" sade han anklagande.

"Draco, ssh..."

"Vadå, är det hemligstämplat att ni tre ska åka iväg på eran lilla resa?"

Granger såg på Harry. "Hur vet han om...?"

Harry lutade huvudet i handen och mumlade: "För att jag skrev det till honom."

Det gick en stund innan någon sa någonting i huvud taget, och då var det Weasley som lät undslippa ett "va?".

"Ron, Hermione, det här är lite komplicerat", sade Harry pressat, fortfarande med handen för ansiktet. "Kan ni vänta i uppehållsrummet så länge? Jag kommer snart."

Granger och Weasley reste sig med detsamma, men innan de lämnat biblioteket, kunde Draco höra hur Weasley sade "Vaa?" återigen.

Harry tog bort handen ifrån ansiktet och såg upp på Draco.

"Förlåt."

"'Förlåt'?" sade Draco. "'Förlåt'? Du försöker... _smita iväg_ när jag inte är här, bara försvinna ifrån mitt liv, och allt du lämnar är ett... brev? Du har inte nämnt någonting om det här för mig!"

Harry drog på munnen. "Nej, det är ganska hemligt", sade han. "Väldigt viktigt också."

"Men varför-"

"Ge upp, det finns inte en chans att jag tänker berätta det för dig, Draco", sade Harry en aning kallt. "Du kommer att få veta... men inte nu."

_Varför? _Tänkte Draco besviket. _Varför valde han inte mig till att följa med? Varför valde han _dem_?_

Han vände om på fläcken, redo att gå iväg till sitt elevhem, då Harry frågade:

"Vill du följa med mig till stationen imorgon?"

_Imorgon, _tänkte Draco sorgset. _Imorgon är det julafton. _Trots att han ursprungligen planerat att spendera julen med sin familj, blev han besviken över att få höra att Harry skulle åka iväg så snart. Kanske hade Draco på något sätt hoppats att han skulle kunnat stoppa honom... och han hade utan tvekan hoppats på att de skulle kunna spendera julen ihop...

"Det kan jag väl göra", svarade han.

"Jag frågade inte om du kan", sade Harry. "Jag frågade om du vill."

Draco knep ihop ögonen. "Det vill jag." Det kändes som om någonting skulle gå sönder inom honom om han inte gick därifrån så snabbt som möjligt.

"Då ses vi där."

Utan att svara, började Draco gå mot Slytherins elevhem. Vad som väntade där visste han inte, men han visste vad som _inte_ väntade där – Blaise. Han var hemma, och skulle inte komma hem än på flera dagar. Han kände sig övergiven. De få personer han tyckte om, _älskade_, var inte vid hans sida.

Det hela förbättrades inte då de enda som satt framför brasan i Slytherins uppehållsrum visade sig vara Crabbe, Goyle och några förstaårselever.

"Draco, vad gör du här?" frågade Crabbe överraskat.

Draco mumlade någonting ohörbart till svar – som han inte ens var säker på om det var ord eller bara mummel – och gick upp till sovsalarna för att lägga sig. Men när han väl bytt om till pyjamas och bäddat ned sig, var sömn självklart inte en lyx han fick lov att unna sig bara sådär.

–

"Jag kommer att sakna dig massor", sade Harry trevande.

Draco sa ingenting, han hade inte velat att det skulle bli ett så känslofyllt farväl.

"Snälla, Draco, var inte så..."

"Så vad? Tjurig över att du lämnar mig ensam för att du valde dina fåniga vänner framför mig? Å, ja, jag ska sluta vara sån."

Harry suckade. "Du borde faktiskt prioritera dina vänner lite mer", sade han. "Jag tror inte att de uppskattar att du står här med mig-"

"Det finns en skillnad mellan dig och mig, Harry", sade Draco och visade upp ett pekfinger för att visa precis det antal han syftade på. "En. Kan du räkna ut vilken det är?"

"Vi har massvis med olikheter, Draco..."

"Jag är en Slytherinare", sade Draco bestämt. "Och du är en Gryffindorare. Det är inte min grej att vara ädel och godhjärtad, bara så du vet. Jag ska föreställa egotrippad och självständig."

Harry såg på honom, nästan överseende. "Jag tror Blaise skulle tycka om ifall du uppskattade honom lite mer än vad du gör", sade han.

"Det gör jag!" försvarade sig Draco. "Jag uppskattar honom!"

En lång visselsignal hördes ifrån tåget, och Harry såg ifrån tåget till Draco.

"Jag måste gå nu", sade han med vad som kunde ha varit sorg i rösten.

Draco greps av panik. "Vänta!" sade han och började gräva i sin skolväska. Snart hittade han det han letade efter – en pergamentrulle. Han räckte över den till Harry. "Till dig."

"Vad är det för något?" frågade Harry då han såg på rullen i sin hand.

"Någonting ifrån djupet av mitt hjärta", sade Draco lågt, och som om han faktiskt inte hade någon skam i kroppen, lutade han sig fram och gav Harry en lång kyss.

"Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?" hördes det ifrån Weasley, som stod i en av tågets dörröppningar.

Harry log mot Draco, vinkade med pergamentrullen och hoppade på tåget, som började röra på sig. Dörrarna stängdes, och genom glasrutan fortsatte Harry att vinka.

Draco vinkade tillbaka, en aning lamt.

Han såg upp mot den ljusa himlen, och en enda liten snöflinga singlade ned mot honom. Han sträckte ut tungan, och fångade flingan på den.

Allt var helt okej, faktiskt.

–

"Vad höll han på med, Harry?" frågade Ron så fort de kommit utom synhåll för perrongen.

"Kom så hittar vi nånstans att sitta", föreslog Harry med en glimt i ögat, väl medveten om att han inte besvarade Rons fråga.

"M-men Harry, vad _var_ det där? Har du förhäxat honom? Har han blivit, om möjligt, knäppare? Harry, svara då!"

De slog sig ned vid ett säte med fyra platser och ett bord. Hermione och Ron satte sig mittemot honom, och Ron fortsatte att fråga honom om kyssen.

"Ron, låt honom vara", sade Hermione med tillrättavisande ton, men då hon såg på Harry, log hon.

Efter en stund av småprat, nickade Ron mot pergamentrullen i Harrys hand.

"Och vad är det där förresten? Gav inte Malfoy dig den?" frågade han.

Harry såg på rullen. "Jo", mumlade han och tänkte för sig själv: _Kanske lika bra att jag läser den med detsamma..._

Han rullade upp pergamentet och läste det som stod nedskrivet med noggrann skrivstil, och han kunde inte hjälpa att tårarna rann eller att han log så att mungiporna säkert nådde upp till öronen på honom samtidigt.

_Du är färgen på min himmel;_

_du är doften från mitt hav;_

_du är luften i mina lungor;_

_du är ingredienserna till min stav._

_Du är stygnen på min tröja;_

_du är linan till min krok;_

_du är drömmen jag hatar att vakna ifrån;_

_och du är sidorna i min bok._

Allra längst ned på pergamentet stod det, så litet att det knappt syntes:

_Om mitt liv var en bok, skulle du vara sidorna._

**End of story.**


End file.
